One hell of a night
by A Soulless Poet
Summary: Sai is drunk. Sakura's left to deal with him. Something amazing happens. Need more be said? *Minor language*
1. Found in a field of desire

Another grin passed the pale lips of the man sitting all alone in the training grounds. Around him, fruits of his labor lay – scattered like pale leaves, shining in the cold moonlight. In all of the pages, one face stared back. Every expression heart wrenching beautiful. Angry, sad, scared...happy, content, excited – any and all expression and she was so beautiful...

"Sai?! What are you doin' here?!"

"What do you want, jerky breathe."

Trying to blink away the dizziness, he tried to put a name to the man on the giant white dog.

Wait! Wait just _one _minute! Something was wrong!

Lurching unsteadily to his feet, Sai too his fighting stance. Pen and scroll at the ready. Caught off guard, the man and giant dog got ready to attack. Taking a step forwards, the brush and scroll fell from his hands. They hung limp and useless at his side. Relaxing his stance, the man spoke again, but Sai ignored him. Wrapping his arms around the neck the artist let out a loud growl before he reached right for the dogs muzzle, seemingly to pin him down...

"Hey, Sai! Don't -"

...only to grab fur and bury himself deeper within. Akin to a child wrapping himself in a security blanket. With a whoosh of air, the dog looked at his feral natured partner, eyes pleading.

"Sai? Are you..._crying_?!"

Neither man nor dog could do anything to stop the bawling and they had a date with a certain white eyed kunochi...Best thing to do? Dump him on some one else! A grin crossed his face at the idea.

"C'mon Sai...yes, you can hold onto the puppies ear...just don't tug!"

_It's like talking to a child...! Man he stinks of sake...!_

Unfortunately, that some one was a certain pink haired medical – nin, fresh off an eighteen hour shift...

Setting the glass down, Sakura reached for a bottle of Saki beside her. Only to have a fat sausage fingered hand wrap around her wrist. She could have easily broken the mans hand with a flick of her finger but her chakra was long run out.

Two ANBU cells had went out after a rogue nin in the sand village. The Kazekage could spare no one, so he'd requested aid. The two cells had found the rogue but were ambushed. Brought back to the Hidden Leaf. Sakura had spent the last fifteen hours patching wounds and assisting in an autopsy for Neji Hyuga...

Just the _image _of his empty eye sockets...upon his death, Neji's cursed seal had activated – thoroughly obliterating his Byakugan, his eye jutsu. All of that found Sakura sitting alone, buzzed on sake, sick at heart and soul, reliving what she'd rather forget. And now Sausage Fingers over here couldn't take a hint!

"C'mon! I know you ninja bitches are easy!"

A tap on the mans shoulder caused him to turn. And come face to face with a smiling dark haired ink jutsu user.

"Although ugly, I wouldn't call her a bitch..."

With a grunt, Sausage Fingers stood and puffed his chest out. Sai was a little shorter...but where his mouth was concerned at times...

"Calling Ugly a bitch is offensive to all female dogs, That'd be like calling a butter knife a kunai...just wrong. And completely inaccurate. Female dogs are a thing of grace and beauty. She's...well, she's my Ugly."

….size didn't matter...and said with such confidence and certainty! She wasn't sure if he was insulting her, or...?!

_Thanks Sai..._

Smiling his fake smile, Sai sat down beside Sakura and he handed a book to the man. Se could just make out the word _Paradise._

"Here. This'll teach you better how to treat women. Seeing as your not as advanced in mind...there's pictures."

Fed up and done with the man, Sai smiled again and drank one of the shots in front of the shocked woman.

"Sai? What the hell are you doing here? Are you _drunk_?!"

"Dance with me, Sakura."

_Silence..._

When Kiba had dropped him off here, he'd made sure Sai had gotten in the door than ran off – yelling something about some dead guy and his girlfriend...Hinata, he said? Scratching his head, Sai realized right now – he just _did not _give a rats _ass _what Beef Breath was talking about.

Fed up and buzzed, Sai was about to turn around and fall in a bush somewhere, when he noticed a flash of pink. Nerves on high alert and body already feeling sore, he watched. Watched as the fat man waddled his way up to her and grabbed her wrist.

_Why's that fat man – ooohwaahg! He's gonna eat her! _

Unsure as to where such a stupidily rediculous thought came from, Sai just tossed it aside and rushed over, just in time to hear.

"C'mon! I know you ninja bitches are easy!"

Greatly conffused , Sai stopped and looked like the man had two heads and spoke in tounges. Hearing panic in Sakura's voice, he tucked the thought away for later. He'd have to ask Kakashi the difference between fighting with men and women. When he sparred with Sakura – _he _was the one that walked away with broken bones! More then once, she'd had to heal various parts of his broken body. Fed up with the man, he tapped him on the shoulder.

"Although ugly, I wouldn't call her a bitch..."

A small smile lit her face, jade eyes shining...his fingers itched to pain such a beauty...

"Calling Ugly a bitch is offensive to all female dogs, That'd be like calling a butter knife a kunai...just wrong. And completely inaccurate. Female dogs are a thing of grace and beauty. She's...well, she's my Ugly."

Noticing the man was bothering her more – her smile was gone – he took out his just done copy off Ichi Ichi Paradise and passed it to the fat man. Sitting down, Sai couldnt help but rub his own flat stomach and wince.

"Here. This'll teach you to talk to women. Seeing as your not very advanced in kind...there's pictures."

Smiling through his anger, Sai downed a shot before Sakura spoke up.

"Sai!? What the hell are you doing here?! Are you _drunk?!_"


	2. A ghostly touch

_**I do not own this song, U+UR HAND by P!nk! Nor Naruto. Although I wish I owned Sai...and Kiba...and Sakura... xD Okay! On with the story! *Dies of embarrassment***_

_Check it out_

_goin out_

_on the late night_

Panic laced through his chest. Sakura was mad. That was not a good thing...for his present and future selves! Crossing his legs, he looked her in the eye, the words bursting out before he could stop them.

"Dance with me Sakura."

Stunned to silence, the pink haired woman could only sit there and stare, slack jawed and wide eyed. When Sai sighed a few beats later and gently lead her to the dance floor, just as a song by singer P!nk started.

_Looking tight_

_feeling nice_

_it's a cock fight_

As Sakura stood there a moment, Sai walked back to the bar and removed his jacket. Although the bottom half and right sleeve were missing, it was still a shock to see him without it! Scars, more pale than his skin stood out and Sakura felt the urge to trace his chest with her fingers...an opportunity she just _might _get if she could judge by how close he was...

_I can tell_

_I just know_

_that it's goin down_

_tonight_

Gently, is fingers slid down her arms. The ghostly touch making her shiver. Before she could so much as move, Sai fluidly stepped behind her and leaned in gently, shoulders rubbing hers as he moved his hips to the beat. A shiver ran down from where their skin touched, burning right through her. Sakura turned and Sai was _right there._ Slowly she ran her hands up his chest, copying his ghostly touch.

_At the door, we don't wait, cause we know them_

_at the bar, six shots just beginning._

Sai spun her around and holding her against his body, gently moved her hips to the beat with his own. His gloved hands slowly slid around her hips. The very tip of his fingers dipping _just _in her skirt waist. Reaching up behind her, Sakura wrapped her arms around Sai's neck. She could feel a brush of breath when he laughed against her neck.

_**Sai can laugh?!**_

_That's when dickhead puts his hands on me_

Sakura's eyes were closed, so she'd missed Sausage Hands and his return. When Sai's ghosting hands

were replaced by angry grabbing, rough ones, she panicked. Quick as they came, the hands were gone, replaced by Sai's slow and gentle torture. Every where that sick freak touched, his artists hands wiped away the dirty feel. Sakura was putty in his hands, his to shape and mold as he chose fit.

_But you see..._

_**How the hell had this all started?!**_

All thought spread to the wind when Sai held her tightly close, his hands gently running up her sides...arms...neck and jaw. Passed her temples, slow and soft. She almost lost it when he roughly pulled her against him from behind, turning her and lifting her by the hips. Before she could even guess as to what he was doing, let alone how simple dancing had turned to..._this!..._Sai had her zipper in his teeth and gently pulled down a little, all the while keeping a serious face.

"Sai!?"

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_You don't wanna mess with me tonight_

_Just stop and take a second_

_I was fine until you walked into my life_

An uncharacteristic grin passed his features before he set her down and gently spun her away, then back to his chest. Holding her close as they danced, Sai leaned close, and she could feel his teeth nip very lightly against her pulse point.

_**Who knew Sai could dance so well!**_

Unable to keep calm any longer, Sakura fainted right then and there in Sai's arms, warmth burning through her like a wild fire, untamed.

_Cause you know it's over_

_before it began_

_Keep your drink, just gimmie the money_

_it's just you and your hand tonight _

_**XXX**_

Feeling foolish about dancing in his ANBU gear, Sai thought it best to at least get rid of the jacket. He wouldn't be the only topless one, much to his horror, he saw a lot of topless guys. Disgusted, he turned back to his dance partner.

_Midnight_

_I'm drunk_

_I don't give a fuck_

_Wanna dance by myself, _

_guess your outta luck_

Still the sake burned his veins and he welcomed such a feeling. As the music played above them, Sakura stood and waited for him. He could see her eyes focus on his scars and it gave him a moment of pause. Each scar told a story. The only link to his past if anyone dared to really _look. _She was the first to do so.

_Wanna dance by myself, _

_guess your outta luck_

So as not to scare her, Sai gently rubbed down her arms. Seeing her shiver, an idea came to him...

_Don't touch_

_Back up_

_I'm not the one_

Silently, Sai distracted her by rubbing his hand in a cress down her cheek. When her eyes closed, he slid behind her and leaned in, rubbing shoulders. He could feel her shiver and it made his skin tingle deliciously.

_Buh bye_

When Sakura ran her hands up his chest, he nearly lost it, then and there. She was living art in his eyes. A thing of beauty deserving to be treasured, protected, held dear...

Holding her close, Sai gently pressed his body to hers, moving both of them to the beat of the music.

_Listen up, it's just not happening,_

_you can say what you want to your boyfriends_

_Just let me have my fun tonight_

_Aiight_

Slowly, a little hesitant, he moved his around her hips. He smell was driving him insane! So close to her, he could smell her scent, be it shampoo, body wash – whatever it was – she smelled like the flowers of her namesake. Pure. Sweet. Fresh...Intoxicating, mind numbly exotic... he wanted to smell this scent for the rest of his life.

_I'm not here for your entertainment_

_you don't really want to mess with me tonight_

_just stop and take a second,_

_I was fine before you walked into my life _

_**All I had planned for tonight was to get drunk and pass out in a tree someplace. How the hell did I end up here...with her, of all people...**_

_Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight..._

Needing a distraction, Sai ran his hands over her sides...arms...slowly up her chest and neck. Over her temples and through her hair. The colour held him mesmerized. He wanted to capture it in pigments and ink – keep it forever...


	3. Dance of desire

_In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks  
You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck  
We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see  
So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah_

He couldn't help but grin as an idea came to him. Lifting her up by the hips, Sai had to rely heavily on his ROOT and ANBU training so he wouldn't loose it. Keeping his face as serious as he could, Sai gently took the zipper in his lips, Sai sucked on it gently, tugging a little bit down. A shiver ran down his spine when Sakura gasped his name.

"Sai?!"

Again, a grin passed his features. Slowly, Sai set her down and ghosted his hands over her a little more. For a moment, he thought about "Accidentally" spilling a drink on her.

_You know who you are  
High fivin, talking shit, but you're going home alone arentcha?_

_**Probably not the best idea...**_

He didn't want to have to fight off Sausage Fingers a second time. The next time he dared touch _his _Sakura, that man would get an injury even Hokage Tsunade couldn't heal!

_Cause I'm not here for your entertainment  
No  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second_

All around them, couples were breaking off to god knows where. He could hear things but was unsure as to their origins. It sounded like some one was stepping on a cats tail while slapping a pig...? Maybe?

Deciding it was of little consequence and no danger, he zoned out the noise. Right now, all he had ears, eyes, all his seances, for was Sakura. Her soft breathing, her gentle voice. The brush of clothes against clothes, skin to cloth, skin to skin. Right now, the most important of sounds was this...

_You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just stop and take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

This whole thing started as a distraction. A little fun when he was drunk for the first time. But when did it become a means to an end? When did he care what this little pink haired medical-nin in his arms really thought about him...?

_Cause you know it's over  
Know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
It's just you and your hand_

Holding her close, Sai – for the first time in his life – cast caution to the wind. Holding her small body to his, lips gently whispered over her collarbone...a soft whisper in her ear, sweet nothings...licking the sensitive spot behind her ear. Gentle touches and caresses he'd only read about in books. But the one thing books didn't tell him was how his heart would open. As he grazed his teeth gently over her pulse point, he felt it. Raw, open...a bleeding wound he didn't know how to stop. Afraid that he didn't want too...

_I'm not here for your entertainment  
No no no  
You don't really want to mess with me tonight  
Just stop and take a second  
Just take a second  
I was fine before you walked into my life_

_**Even if it's just for tonight...let my heart bleed for you until the end of our days...let me stay by your side and protect you, hold you when you cry...protect you from your enemies...show me...show me how to truly smile. How to truly laugh with pure joy. Show me how to love you...**_

_Cause you know it's over  
Before it began  
Keep your drink just give me the money  
It's just you and your hand tonight  
Yeah oh..._

Carefully Sai picked Sakura up and carried her out the door. Unsure where to go, hey took her back to the training field. His sketches and sake bottles were cleaned up, the papers neatly tucked away in his case, the bottles nowhere to be found. He'd have to thank Beef Breath later...

Just as he sat on the ground, Sakura gently brushed her lips against his. Slow and full of desire, their passion born of urgency was depleted at the bar. They would have gone to the bittersweet end – to hell with consequences – but...sometimes, life had a certain way of being a bitch. This time in the form of too much alcohol.

When asked about their shoes the next day – the two just shared a knowing smile – much to everyone's surprise, Sai wrapped his arm casually around Sakura's waist, she resting her head on his shoulder, both lost in the others eyes...

The two didn't notice Kakashi pass Kiba his money. A bet _was _a bet after all...!


End file.
